


Out with the Old

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [19]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: The day Yunho is dumped, Kim Jaejoong knocks him off his feet.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	Out with the Old

Yunho frowned down at the angry text message. He read the words in his boyfriend’s voice. Well, ex-boyfriend’s voice. He tried to feel pain or heartache. Their relationship had been one of convenience, not love. He would have to deal with getting his things back.

“Oh shit, fuck!” someone shouted and then a body slammed into him and Yunho’s phone fell to the sidewalk and he turned, twisted, used his jujitsu training to take the fall with his arms around the person who had slammed into him.

“Sorry. God. Sorry. Fuck. Ow. Sorry.”

Yunho stared up at the sky, trying to get his breath back. His arms stayed around the other as the man ~~boy? teenager?~~ twisted against him, pushed up with his hands on Yunho’s chest and shouted at him if he was okay.

He was so pretty. Angelic. Burgundy hair, a piercing in his lower lip. Soft pretty fair skin. A slim waist, and Yunho squeezed his hips without really thinking about it. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m fine,” he managed to say in a moment of the other not asking. “Are you okay?”

The boy bit his lip, sucked the piercing into his mouth, and he nodded. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he reached to the ground. “Your phone! Oh my god! I am so sorry!”

Sunlight sparkled off the cracked screen of his phone.

Yunho chuckled and sat up, his arm keeping the boy in this lap. “You seem to have spilled your coffee.”

He made a face. “Yes. Fucking hell.”

God, the boy fit in his lap really well. He had wide shoulders, but a tiny waist. He wore faded ripped up jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweater. Chunky boots. Stylishly messy. A complete contrast to Yunho’s slacks, button-down shirt, loafers and trench coat.

“Let me buy you another one,” Yunho said.

“But I ran into you!” the boy said and shook his head.

Yunho fought the urge to touch his hair. “I was not paying attention either. Come on. Get up. There is a cafe just around the corner.”

The boy huffed and crossed his arms, leaning away from Yunho. He seemed a bit innocent, at least like this, because Yunho was thinking of the boy naked, in his lap, bouncing up and down on his cock. Skin sweaty and covered with his own come.

“Fine,” the boy said and climbed off his lap, using Yunho’s shoulder to stand.

Yunho got to his feet and brushed off his coat and straightened his clothes. The boy was shorter than him, and Yunho caught him looking Yunho up and down. With a smile, he bowed and said, “My name is Jung Yunho.”

The boy smiled back. “Kim Jaejoong.”

Yunho held out his arm. “Come on, Kim Jaejoong-shi. Let’s go get some coffee.”

The boy blushed a bit, ducking his head, but he put his hand through Yunho’s arm and they headed down the road.


End file.
